


Playing By The Rules

by RuinousOmen



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, Breathplay, Double Penetration in Two Holes, Exhibitionism, F/M, Light BDSM, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Oral Sex, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:46:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24972553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RuinousOmen/pseuds/RuinousOmen
Summary: Sometimes fantasies are meant to remain just that, fantasies. Temptations that are thought of, but never indulged in. But sometimes differences can be put aside. For one night only, the bonds of brotherhood can become unbroken. But only if everyone involved plays by the rules.
Relationships: Dean Ambrose | Jon Moxley/Original Female Character(s), Seth Rollins | Tyler Black/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Playing By The Rules

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SethMoxslady](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SethMoxslady/gifts).



> Just a one-shot written for SethMoxslady who's been after me for well over a year to write her something for this fandom with her OFC. I claim no ownership to fandom/characters. No money is being made off of this fic. Unbeta'd at this time. There is no plot, so if you're looking for something that follows a story line or real life relationships, you're not going to find it.

'Meet me at The Red Room, 11pm. You know what to do.'

The note was vague, as always, but Kalira was well versed in what it meant. After all, it was a game that her and Dean played often and it always proved to be.... exciting. Then again, pushing him to his limits was one of her favorite things to do. How far would the game go tonight? She wasn't certain but she was looking forward to finding out. 

Stepping in front of the mirror, Kalira double checked her appearance one final time. The black dress stopped mid-thigh, just long enough to cover her assets but the slit up the sides were more than enough to give teasing glimpses to what lay underneath. Or more importantly, what didn't. Briefly she thought of slipping the black lace thong on before discarding the idea entirely. Instead she ran her fingers through the long brown curls that spilled over her shoulders and down her back, before touching up her red lipstick. She was dressed to kill tonight and she couldn't wait to see her lunatic's reaction.

Her phone chimed then, letting her know that her ride had arrived and she quickly picked up her clutch, stowing her phone inside and slipped on the pair of black stilettos before walking out the door. It was the appraising look the driver gave her that let her know she'd definitely made the right choice of dress. She couldn't wait for the games to begin and idly she wondered how hard she'd have to push to get Dean's thick cock sliding into her before they even got home. The thought was more than enough to make her wet. 

“The Red Room, please,” she asked, once she'd slid into the back seat and buckled her seat belt. She looked up to see the driver looking in the rear view, his gaze slipping down to her tits. She couldn't help but smirk. He could look all he wanted, but there was only one man's hands she wanted on her at the moment, and it certainly wasn't his.

“You got it.”

The trip didn't take long, as the club was only ten minutes from her house but by the time the car had stopped and she had paid for the ride, she was already clenching her thighs together. It'd been two days since she'd been allowed to get off, with Dean periodically finding her to drive her wild. This morning, he'd cornered her in the kitchen, spreading her legs apart and having himself a feast, teasing her with his tongue until she was ready to cum. However, bastard that he was, stopped before she could actually get off and given her a wink before wandering off with a order thrown over his shoulder. An order that if she wanted to play their game tonight, she was forbidden her from touching herself and finishing the job.

Well, he'd gotten what he wanted. She was needy enough to fuck him right there on the dance floor if that's what he'd wanted but then again, she always had been a bit of an exhibitionist and he took full advantage of that fact. 

Holding her head high, she walked past the long line for the door and went straight to the tall guy manning the door. She gave him a sultry smile, inclining her head. “Kalira Ambrose. My husband is waiting for me inside.”

A quick check of the list gained her entrance only moments later and she slipped inside, the music already thrumming through her. It didn't take long for her eyes to adjust to the dimmed lights and she looked around for her husband. She spotted him at the bar where he chatted up the bartender, a glass of whiskey in front of him. An instant later he spotted her, and she smiled seeing his eyes darken with need. 

“Well now,” Dean said and his gaze raked over her. “This one is new, isn't it?”

“I wanted to catch your attention,” she replied and stepped between his legs. The feel of his hand sliding up her leg made her bite her lip, eliciting a groan from the man.

“Oh, you've caught it all right,” he said and his hand slid further up her dress. His eyes narrowed when he felt nothing but bared flesh and he smirked. His fingers moved teasingly up the inside of her thigh then. “One would think you want to be fucked, right here in front of everyone.”

“I wouldn't mind, unless it gets us thrown out. That might put a damper on the evening,” she replied and gasped when two fingers slid deep into her. Quickly she looked around, seeing that no one was really paying them any attention. “Fuck... Dean. Are you going to let me cum this time?”

His fingers moved deeper, pressing firmly inside her while he wrapped his arm around her waist to pull her closer. “You'd like that wouldn't you? You need to cum so badly, you'd ride my fingers in front of all these people, knowing that if even one of them looked closer they'd know I've got my fingers buried in your pussy.”

“Why do you think I wore this dress?” She asked, her breath hitching when those fingers plunged deep again. “You know you can have me any way you want.”

“So if I decided to pull you over to the booth, push your dress up to your waist and make you ride my cock....” he trailed off and watched the way her lips parted slightly, a soft gasp escaping her. 

“Is that what you want to do?” she asked and pressed harder into his hand. She felt someone bump into her side, the crowd thickening around them while people called out their orders, seemingly oblivious to what was going on right next to them.

“Fuck no, not yet anyway,” he said and pulled her closer so he could trail his lips against her neck, making her shiver in his hold. He could feel her clenching around his fingers and he brushed his thumb against her clit twice before he withdrew them. The whine of disappointment was nearly lost in the noise of the bar but he'd heard it well enough and it went straight to his cock, making his pants uncomfortably tight. “I want to see you dance, baby, and if you please me enough, you'll get a special surprise later tonight.”

“Who do you want me to dance with?” she asked him, trying to get her breathing under control. It was difficult though, especially when he brought his fingers to his lips and sucked them into his mouth. God, she needed him inside her now... even for a few more moments, just so she could cum. Then they could continue their game.

“You'll see. Move that tight little ass of yours out to the dance floor, Kali... I'll be watchin,” he said and pulled her down for a kiss. It was light and teasing, careful not to smear her lipstick. No, he'd be doing that later when she wrapped those lips around his cock and he fucked that hot little mouth of hers. 

She straightened then, making sure her dress was down and covering her sex, though she was certain that if the light caught her thighs just right, people would be able to see just how wet she was. Carefully she made her way to the dance floor, finding a spot that would give her room to move and began to sway, her hands moving slowly against her body. She nearly laughed when In This Moment's “Whore” came on and if she hadn't have known better, she would have sworn that Dean had set this up. 

She felt the second set of hands settle on her hips and she instinctively looked to Dean and saw that he was leaning back against the bar, unconcerned. His expression had turned hungry though, almost predatory and when the hands slid up to cup her breasts through her dress, she moaned in approval. She longed to turn to see just who it was that Dean had chosen for her, but the hands held her firmly in place. 

“Don't. He wants to watch.”

Kalira's breath hitched then and she bit her lip, rocking against the man behind her. The height difference was slightly troublesome but it wasn't anything she hadn't dealt with before. “And how far is he wanting us to go, Seth?”

A laugh rumbling through his chest. “I guess you'll just have to wait and see won't you? I've heard you've been a naughty girl...”

“What tales has Dean been telling you then?” she said, twisting in his hold and lifting her leg up to his hip, her dress spilling open just enough to give a teasing glimpse of her pussy. A look over at Dean showed her that he was leaning forward now, a hand pressed to the front of his jeans. 

“That you have a certain fantasy perhaps?” he replied, pulling her leg up higher against him so she could feel just how hard he was. “What was it again? Dean sitting in the chair, watching me fuck you until your thighs quiver and you're laying in a puddle of cum on the bed?”

“It might have been something like that,” she said, her hand going to his ass so she could rock against him.

“Something like that? I specifically remember hearing that you wanted me to cum hard and deep within you,” he said and lowers his head until he could nip at her throat, “and once I was done, Dean would come over and clean you up, using his tongue. Does that idea get you off, princess? Your husband tonging your sweet pussy while your dripping wet with my cum?

“What else did Dean tell you?” she asked and whimpered deep in her throat when his head lowered still further to nip at her nipple through the sheer silk of her dress. 

“That naughty girls deserve to be punished...” he trailed off and then slid his thigh between hers, making her grind against it as they danced. A wet spot formed on his jeans but neither of them cared. Instead he helped to guide her hips, rocking her harder against his thigh and he felt the moment she began to tremble, the friction against her clit becoming too much to stop. “That's it, princess. Look up at me, princess. Let me see those beautiful blue eyes as I make you cum.”

“Punished?” she said in a soft breath and leaned into him for the moment. Seth's hands helping to hold her up while she rocked against him again, riding out the waves of her orgasm. 

“He didn't give you permission to cum, did he?” Seth asked, a smirk teased the corners of his lips. She wanted nothing more than to pull him down and bite at that lower lip of his. 

“Fuck,” she muttered, risking a glance over at Dean and saw the satisfied smirk on his face. He knew what had happened and a thrill went through her at what that meant. Before she could say anything more though, two thick fingers plunged deep within her, curling slightly. The sensation nearly made her knees buckle and Seth's arm came up around her again, holding her in place. 

“Just a slight taste of what's coming for you later,” Seth breathed in her ear and curled his fingers again, pumping them deeper into her. Laughter vibrated through him as he finger fucked her right there on the dance floor and her hands went to his waistband, gripping tightly to help hold herself up. “You can't wait, can you? You want to know what my cock is going to feel like when I first slide into you. That slow stretch that makes you ache and want to beg for more.”

“Who says Dean's going to let you fuck me though?” she asked and risked a glance over at her husband then to see that he hadn't moved. Clearly he was enjoying the show they were putting on and she decided to take a risk. Slowly she ran her hand down the front of Seth's pants, wrapping her fingers through the thick material. The way he twitched against her hand made her body clench again.

“Has he ever let any of the others fuck you?” he asked in return and pressed harder against her hand. “Fuck, Princess. Has he ever let any of the others touch you like this? Have they ever had their fingers in this tight, wet cunt? Have they ever been able to make you cum?”

“No... they haven't,” she said with a his, tempted to slide her fingers down the front of his pants. She maintained eye contact with Dean though and watched him run his tongue against his lower lip. He wasn't stopping her and even though he was a slight distance away, she could see he was still hard. The look in his eyes promised that she wouldn't be able to move come morning.

“And that's how you know he's going to let me. Is that what you want, Kali, for us to make that little fantasy of yours come true?” he asked and grabbed her wrist when her fingers slipped beneath the waistband of his jeans to brush the tip of his cock. 

“Yes,” she said without hesitation. The grip on her wrist eased up then and she reached deeper and slid her and against his cock, using her body as a shield so the other dancers couldn't see what she was doing. 

“Oh, sweetheart. You keep that up and we're going to find a booth. You'll end up on your knees under a table and we wouldn't want to ruin that pretty little dress of yours,” Seth replied, although he made no room to remove her hand.

“Isn't that what the car is for?” she asked with a wink, sliding her hand free and then pulled away from him. Her ass bumped against him as she rolled her hips a final time and then walked back towards Dean with a sway in her step. Once she was close enough to speak to him again, she leaned forward and whispered in his ear, “Naughty girls need punished?”

“Fuck yeah, they do. You see, Seth here had some fantasies of his own. I'm inclined to let him indulge in one of them,” he replied, pulling her closer so that he could nibble on her neck. “You ready to get fucked, baby?”

Moments later she felt the heat of Seth pressing up behind her and the thought of having both men on her at once made her shiver. “Let's get the fuck out of here.”

Seth helped pull her back then while Dean downed the rest of his whiskey and took care of the tab, tossing several bills on the bar. Together they walked out to Dean's SUV. 

Before she could get into the vehicle though, Dean had pulled open the passenger side door and shoved the seat all the way back before giving Seth a look. “Get in.”

Seth arched a brow but complied, only to chuckle when his partner helped Kalira in as well. It was a damned tight fit, but he had to admit, she looked good kneeling between his legs. The door was shut a moment later and then Dean was climbing into the driver's seat. 

“Your punishment starts now, Kali. Take his cock out and suck it. I don't want to hear another word out of you until we get home,” Dean said and put the keys in the ignition. He waited though, until she had unzipped Seth's pants, releasing his erection before started the car. 

Fuck, you're beautiful like this. Wrap those lips around my cock, Princess,” Seth said in a whisper, his hand going to those thick curls and guiding her head closer. 

She hadn't needed to be told twice. She licked her lips and then took him into her mouth, moaning softly when Seth's hand tightened in her hair. Moving slowly, she took him in deeper, running her tongue against the underside of his cock and relaxed her throat when his hips lifted, forcing more of him into her mouth. Briefly she wondered if he'd hold back but it wasn't necessary, she'd had her mouth fucked hard before and when his cock was buried deep within her throat, she swallowed around him.

“Fuck, fuck, why didn't you tell me she could take it rough?” Seth asked with a hiss, his hand tightening in her hair again as he flexed his hips, thrusting up deeper into her waiting mouth. Any worry that he had about hurting her fled his mind when Dean just laughed at his question. Tightening his grip, he thrust deep again, burying his cock down her throat and held her head there, feeling her swallowing around his cock several times before her fingers clenched on his thighs. Releasing her, he pulled her head up off of him completely. Her lips were swollen and wet, just how he liked them. “You like the taste of my cock, don't you, baby? Show me... show me how bad you want it.”

“Don't break her,” Dean said, giving him a soft warning as he drove. It was difficult to keep his attention on the road, his gaze frequently straying over to his wife so he could watch Seth's cock slip between her lips. “Almost home, baby. Then we're gonna take such good care of you.”

“Not gonna break her... don't worry. Fuck, take it all,” Seth grit out, throwing his head back while he held her by her hair and slid between her lips again. The way her tongue was teasing him was both heaven and hell, it was all he could do not to shoot his load down her throat... or cum all over her pretty face. “Can't wait to get you in the bed, lay you down and fuck your throat.”

“You'll get your chance,” Dean said and pulled into the driveway. The door to the garage opened moments later and it wasn't long before they were inside, away from prying eyes. He jumped out of the SUV and went around to the passenger side, opening the door.

Kalira released Seth's cock, giving the tip a final lick before she accepted the hand that was offered to her to help her out of the car. Her feet had barely touched the ground when she was pushed against the vehicle, her back arched back against the cool metal that seeped through her thin dress. She'd been expecting this, the feel of Dean's mouth against her own, demanding her complete submission while he tasted her. 

Footsteps echoed nearby when Seth climbed out as well, but neither of them paid him any attention. Instead Kalira's hands were working frantically on Dean's belt, pulling his pants open with one final yank and then, she was lifted off of her feet. She didn't have long to wait and seconds later she was resting against the hood of the car and being impaled on his thick cock. 

“Fuck me,” Seth said, watching Dean spread her legs further apart so he could watch his cock disappearing between those slick folds. He wanted to reach out and touch but settled for reaching out to pull the top of her dress down, exposing her nipples to the night air. 

“So fuckin' pretty, ain't she?” Dean asked and plunged deeper into her, making her writhe beneath him. Spreading her knees even further apart, he smirked when Seth reached out to touch, sliding teasing fingertips across her clit and rubbing slow circles. 

“Doesn't look like punishment to me though,” he replied with an amused twist of his lips. The comment didn't stop him from continuing his torment though, he rather liked the way her lips parted as she fought to breath through the pounding that Dean was giving her. 

“Not punishment yet. Just... gotta take the edge off,” he hissed in return, feeling her pussy tightening around him again, a sure sign of her impending release. Quickly he pulled out of her, his hand wrapping around his cock and stroking it hard and fast as he came. Cum splattered against her soft skin, dripping against her slick folds and then he leaned in, slowly thrusting his cock between her swollen lips. 

“You're not playing fair,” Kalira said and gave him a glare. She'd been so close but then Dean always had been a fan of orgasm denial. He wasn't going to let her cum until he wanted her to, not before. Had he been there on the dance floor with them, he would have stopped Seth before he could get her off. Then again, maybe that was all a part of the plan. 

“Never said I did, baby,” he replied and helped her off of the SUV. Only then did he button up his pants and lead them inside the house. He could see that she was surprised when he lead them into the guest bedroom instead of the master. To his way of thinking, it shouldn't have taken her off guard though. He was a possessive bastard at the best of times and what they were doing now was a one time deal. The only person that would ever be fucking her in that bed was going to be him. He pushed the door open and then moved out to the way, fixing her with a look. “Take it off and get on the bed.”

She started to reach for the zipper in back but Seth beat her to it, sliding it down to her waist. The flimsy garment fell forgotten to the floor, leaving her exposed to their view. Carefully she climbed up on the bed and then looked over her shoulder at him, “How do you want me, sir.”

Dean's eyes darkened at the title and he pointed to her, circling his finger in the air. He'd just cum and he was already started to get hard again. “On your back, knees spread. Seth needs a good view of your cunt, baby. I want you to show it to him.”

“And taste?” she asked as she laid flat on her back, her knees spread apart just like he'd demanded. She couldn't resist sliding her fingers between her folds, spreading around the cum that Dean had left all over her skin and then pushed the droplets that had collected on her fingers deep inside herself. 

“And here I thought I was supposed to suck his cum out of you,” Dean replied with a soft growl and moved towards the bed. He settled in beside her and ran a hand up her leg. 

“You both can, as long as someone gets their mouth on me,” she replied and pushed another finger inside herself in an effort to tempt them into doing something. She felt like she was going to burn up and if she didn't know that it would make her “punishment” worse, she'd go looking for one of the toys she kept on hand for the nights Dean wasn't home to tend to her needs. 

“Is that an order, darlin'?” he asked quietly. His tone had made her go still and he reached up, lightly pinching her nipple between his fingers and slowly began increasing the pressure until she answered him. 

“No, sir. Never an order. I just need....”

“I know exactly what you need. Trust me to take care of you,” he replied, cutting her off before she could finish her sentence. He nodded to Seth and watched him undress. “Your choice, Seth. You can either fuck her mouth, or eat her out.”

As tempted as it was to have her lips around his cock again, the sight of her fingers working deep within her pussy had him dying for a taste. It didn't matter to him if she was covered in Dean's cum or not. Slowly he slid up the bed and settled between her thighs. “Gonna have to taste her, Dean. Can't tell you how many times I dreamed about having my head between her legs, tonging her pussy.”

And then he was on her, his tongue sliding wetly between her folds. His arms slipped beneath her legs, lifting her up slightly to give him better access. The soft sounds of her pleasure filled the room with each lash of his tongue and he looked up to see Dean had already gotten his pants off and was now rubbing his cock against her swollen lips. 

“Please, sir,” Kalira moaned and parted her lips, wanting to taste Dean's cock even as Seth drove her wild with his tongue. She was so close, so very close to cumming but she didn't dare, not now, not with Dean so close to stop their play. So instead she closed her eyes and gripped at the comforter beneath them. Her thighs quivered and her body ached with the need to cum again. She was only given respite when Seth stopped teasing her clit and plunged his tongue deep within her, fucking her as deep as he could. But it wasn't enough, not when she needed so much more. 

“More, hmm? How much more, baby? You heard him, he's been wanting you for a while. Got him all pent up, darlin',” Dean whispered to her and slid his cock slowly into her mouth. His gaze though was fixed on Seth. “ou need to open your eyes, Kali. He's over there fuckin' his cock into the mattress when he could be slidin' it into you. Should he stop tongue fuckin' you and let you have his cock, baby?”

Of course she couldn't answer, not when Dean was slowly thrusting into her mouth, making sure that she couldn't speak. The way his hand was in her hair, guiding her head made sure that she couldn't even nod in agreement. All she could do was moan around the thick length in her mouth, which made him thrust in even deeper. It was enough though and moments later she felt Seth pull away. She wasn't left waiting for long though. Soon enough her legs were lifted up over his arms and he was sliding into her. The stretch was exquisite and she savored the feel of him driving into her with one smooth stroke. 

The pace he set was slow, almost gentle because he wanted to savor the feel of her wrapped around him. The urge to fuck her through the mattr4ess was riding him hard but he didn't want to cum just yet. So instead he thrust almost lazily, watching her try to grind up into him, wanting him to fuck her harder. “So needy, aren't you. I knew Dean said he was going to torment the fuck out of you but damn...”

His expression turned feral when she rolled her hips against him and her pussy squeezed tighter around him. He had her now and he focused on that perfect angle, driving harder and deeper into her until the headboard was slamming against the wall but he didn't stop or let up even for a moment. “You gonna cum all over my cock, Kali? Do it... do it and see what happens!”

Unable to hold back any longer, her back arched and she tried to scream around the cock that was shoved roughly down her throat, cutting off her air but neither of them stopped the ruthless fucking she was getting. Her vision darkened around the edges as she came and she felt herself drenching his cock. 

“You're so fucking perfect. That's it, take it all. Needy, little princess. Never would have guessed you were such a cock whore,” Seth said with a growl and he thrust a final time, pinning her beneath him as he filled her with his cum. Only once he was spent did he slowly pull away from her, resting on his knees for a moment and admiring the way his cum dripped out of her. 

“My turn,” Dean said and pulled away from her mouth, giving her time to catch her breath. Reaching over to the end table, he pulled a bottle of lube out of the drawer and fixed her with a look. “Remember what I said about cumming without permission? Face down, ass up, baby.”

Kalira watched him with wide eyes for a moment but then did as she was told, bringing herself up to her knees in spite of the way her thighs were quivering. Breathing out slowly, she rested her head and chest on the mattress, barely flinching at the cold lube that drizzled over her ass. 

“How much can you take baby? Scale of one to ten,” Dean asked as he trailed his fingers over her ass, teasing the entrance before slowly sliding a fingertip in. While he was always going to choose the method of her punishment, it was up to her to decide the level of pain she was willing to tolerate. 

Kalira remained silent for a moment. If nothing else, Dean was always, always fair, never giving her more than she could take. Taking into account the number of times she's been unable to follow his commands tonight, especially seeing how good he was being to her by allowing tonight to happen, she finally made her decision. “Seven, sir.”

“Seven it is then,” Dean replied in agreement and he eased two fingers into her, listening to her faint whimper as he worked his fingers in and out of her tight, little ass. To his side, he could see Seth watching with interest but then, he'd expected that. It was one of Seth's requests for agreeing to tonight. He'd heard enough of their exploits and how Kalira sometimes purposefully misbehaved to earn herself a punishment. Now he wanted to see it and Dean was more than happy to oblige. “Color?”

“Green,” she whispered and closed her eyes when Dean's free hand settled on her hip, gripping it tightly. She knew it wouldn't take him long to prep her, not when she'd given him such a high number. Exhaling slowly, she felt a third finger entering her, coating her tight hole with lube and after a few teasing thrusts they were gone. She was in for it now.

She waited, time seeming to drag out and fly by all at the same time and then she felt his cock pressing against her ass. She tried to relax as much as she could as the pressure increased and she couldn't stop the whimper that escaped her when the head slipped in. The burning stretch increased and her hands fisted into the blankets, pulling on them as Dean advanced, forcing his way in deeper. “Fuck... sir, it's... it's too much, sir.”

“You're going to take it though, aren't you?” Dean growled out, pushing in deeper. She hadn't called out her safe word and until she did so, her tight ass belonged to him. Finally he was seated deep within her and he gripped both of her hips as he began to move. Slow at first, giving her some time to adjust while listening to her gasps and whimpers of discomfort. 

“Yes, yes, sir,” she mumbled into the blankets then, her grip on them tightening. At the same time, Dean's fingers dug into the soft flesh of her hips and he began moving harder, thrusting deeper until she was bouncing on his cock. By now the noises escaping her were constant, unable to hold them back as he rode her ass hard and deep. The pain mixed with pleasure had her needing to cum again but she didn't dare, not unless she wanted her punishment taken to a whole new level. She couldn't stop the cry from leaving her lips then on a particularly rough thrust. “Fuck, fuck fuck! So, so deep! Please cum, sir, please cum! Fuck!”

“Had enough already? Thought you liked when I fucked you in the ass. You telling me you've had enough already? Is this enough for breaking my rules, not once but twice?” Dean growled and reached down, pressing a hand between her shoulders to pin her to the mattress when she started to raise up. Keeping her pinned there, he pulled out for a moment, grabbed her by the thighs and pulled her ass off the bed, leaving her legs hanging. Only then did he slide in behind her again, spreading her ass cheeks to see his handiwork, giving Seth a good view of her abused hole. “When you called her a cock whore, you didn't realize just how much, did you? Look at how wet she is. Still dripping and most of it isn't even your cum.”

“Needy little slut. Gonna fuck her deeper, Dean?” Seth asked and licked his lips. If Dean didn't want to, he'd certainly volunteer. By the end of tonight he wants to see cum dripping from all of her holes. He wanted to leave his mark on her. 

“Damned right I am. She's not done, not by a long shot are you, baby?” Dean asked before rubbing his cock between her cheeks twice and then mounting her slowly, angling his cock just right and thrusting in deeply, making her grunt in surprise. “Color, Kali?”

“Green,” she whispered, holding perfectly still for him until he used his knees to spread her legs further apart. A whisper of movement reached her ears and she was sure that Seth had moved to the chair so he could watch Dean punish her ass some more. The next thrust that came shoved the bed forward, making her cry out again at the new angle, his cock going even deeper than before. She fought to catch her breath, hoping to be able to breath with each thrust but he was moving like he was possessed. Even thrust drove her into the bed, rocking her forward and making her clutch at the blankets just a bit tighter. He was stretching her ass in ways he hadn't done before and with each drive of his hips, she felt more of Seth's cum leaking from her pussy, soaking the bed beneath her. 

“Spread her legs wider,” Seth called out from his spot in the chair and he was gifted with an even better view. He licked his lips, watching the way her pussy clenched with each thrust, needing to be filled as well and he couldn't stop himself from kneeling behind Dean, his fingers slipping into her hot wet cunt and curling, searching for that spot deep within her again. The cry that escaped her lips went straight to his cock, making it jerk and he wrapped his free hand around it, stroking slowly. 

“Seth's getting ansty again, pretty girl. How long do you think it's gonna be before he wants to fuck you again. Bet he's already hard, got his dick in his hand and just waiting for the chance to slip into you. Should we let him?” Dean whispered against her ear and raised up enough to drive his hips against her ass, the sounds of his skin hitting hers filling the air, tearing a grunt from her with each punishing thrust. “Should I let him fuck you in the pussy again? Give you even more of his cum. Or maybe we could both fuck you in the ass at the same time. Think you could take it?”

The shake of her head was all the answer that he needed and he slowed, rolling her over to her side but not pulling free. “No to having him in your ass then. What about your cunt? His fingers felt good, yeah? Think of how much better his cock would feel.”

“Please, sir, can he fuck me too?” she rasped out, her throat sore from crying out so much but she wasn't about to ask him to stop either. She was given her answer when Seth was there again, laying flat on the bed and Dean was helping her to straddle him. 

“Slowly,” Dean ordered him, remaining still for the moment, his cock buried in her ass and he felt the moment Seth began to push into her. It was a tight fit, so tight that it had them both cursing with the need to fuck her into unconsciousness but by some miracle, Dean managed to hang onto his control. It was slow going at first, finding the rhythm between them but soon enough they were both balls deep within her and fighting to see who could hold out the longest while fucking her the hardest.

“Please, sir. Please, need to cum,” Kalira panted out, her body in sensory overload when she felt Dean's fingers sliding between her and Seth to rub at her clit. She wasn't going to be able to take much more, not when she wasn't used to two cocks pushing her to her absolute limits. 

“Good girl, come for us. Cum for us now,” Dean said and pinched her clit between his fingers, rolling it harshly. He felt it the moment her orgasm slammed into her, every muscle tightening and her body squeezing his and Seth's cocks so tightly he was sure he was going to cum right then and there. His hand wrapped around her throat, squeezing slightly, making her tighten even further around the two of them. Barely managing to hold onto his control, he fucked her through it and then when he couldn't hold his own climax back any longer, he thrust into her harshly, his cock jerking as he spilled himself deep inside of her. “Oh, fuck!”

Seth was only seconds behind him, unable to stop himself. Biting down, he tasted blood while his arms tightened around her, keeping her held in place as he spent himself. Only once he was finished did he let her go and licked his lips, his eyes widening in surprise when he realized he'd bitten her. “Fuck, Kali...”

Dean listed his head from her shoulder, pulling free of her body with a soft groan and helped her off of Seth. He paused, seeing she was completely out of it and then frowned when he saw the bite mark. “Damn, Seth. I didn't realize you were a fucking vampire.”

“It's not funny, I didn't mean to,” he replied, sitting up and running a hand through his hair. Anxiously he looked at Dean, wondering if his friend was about to punch him in the face for what he'd done.

“Don't worry, it's not like it's the first time this has happened. If you hadn't noticed, she likes it just as rough as I do,” Dean said quietly and then lightly touched Kalira's face. “Baby, open your eyes for me.”

“That... was incredible, sir,” she said, trying to open her eyes but feeling too exhausted for even that much effort. 

“Glad you enjoyed it,” he said, holding her close to him. He fixed Seth with a look then. “Go into the master bedroom and start a bath. You'll find the bath oils in the cabinet by the tub. First aid kit is under the sink. You can put that on the counter.”

“Sure thing,” Seth said and moved to do as he was asked. Taking care of Kalira right now was more important than how sore his thighs were at the moment.

The sound of running water reached them a few moments later and Dean pulled her into his lap, dragging one of the blankets with her and made sure that she was comfortable while they waited. He wasn't pleased that Seth had bitten her, but he hadn't been lying when he said it wasn't the first time it had happened. Kalira had bitten him one of the first times they'd had a hardcore scene. Of course, she'd also passed out when she'd cum, scaring the shit out of him in the process. It'd been quite the learning experience. 

“Bath's ready,” Seth said when he came back into the room. He moved closer to Dean, ready to help him if needed. “You want me to carry her?”

“Nah, I've got it. You just... relax or something,” Dean replied and lifted her into his arms easily, leaving the room and Seth behind. The other man had looked taken aback by his response, but this was important to the both of them. Sure, they played hard and pushed each other's limits but afterwards, he needed to take care of her and he wasn't about to pawn that responsibility off on anyone else. 

“Okay, man. I think I'm going to head out. She needs you right now and I don't want to get in your way,” Seth replied quietly. He really didn't want to go, not when he wanted to see what came next but he also realized that Dean was closing himself off to him. The part that came after the fucking was intensely private and intimate between the two. He had no place in their relationship and it'd be crossing a line that would adversely affect their friendship. 

“We'll talk later. Just for now, she needs me,” Dean said, glad he didn't have to tell the other man to get the fuck out. Nothing more was said between them and he left Seth to pick up his clothes and call for a ride. He made his way to the bathroom with Kali's head resting on his chest. He could tell she was nearly out and there was no way he was going to leave her alone in the tub. “Gonna put you in the bath now, Kali. I need you to sit up.”

“I'm tired,” she said quietly but did as she was told. The water was warm and the oils soothing to her skin, it would have been so easy for her to fall asleep in the tub. Something Dean clearly worried about, seeing as he slipped in the water behind her and then pulled her gently against his chest. A warm washcloth soon followed, the water caressing her skin and she allowed her eyes to close. She knew she was safe and Dean wasn't going to allow anything to happen to her. Her body relaxed and within moments, she was asleep.


End file.
